


Never Knew I Could Feel Like This

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene, irgendwann im Spätherbst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Bevor er mit Blaine zusammen war, hatte Kurt kein Interesse an den bildlichen Details von Sex. Jetzt kann er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Deshalb setzt er sich mit seinem Dad zusammen, um über die Bedeutung von 'unangemessen' zu reden.Mit Referenzen an die beiden Kurt/Burt-Gespräche aus 'Blame It On The Alcohol'/'Dicht ist Pflicht' und 'Sexy',an das Kurt/Blaine-Gespräch aus 'Sexy' undan das Burt/Blaine-Gespräch aus 'Sexy'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ Never Knew I Could Feel Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098856) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Da diese Geschichte bereits geschrieben worden ist, noch bevor die 3. Staffel startete, ist sie ganz leicht AU, d.h. sie weiß nichts von der 'keine-Hände-südlich-des-Äquators' Regel, weiß nicht, dass Blaine immer sturmfrei hat, da seine Eltern offensichtlich nie zuhause sind und spielt etwas früher im Herbst, als es der tatsächlichen Handlung entsprechen würde. Weil ich mir aber keine Gelegenheit entgehen lasse, wenn Burt involviert ist, gehört diese schöne kleine Geschichte meiner Meinung nach trotzdem genau hierher.  
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus 'Come What May' aus dem Soundtrack von Moulin Rouge.

 

 

Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er Blaine Anderson endlich das letzte Kleidungstück vom Leib ziehen kann. Dabei sind in Wirklichkeit nur viereinhalb Minuten vergangen.

Es hatte ganz unschuldig angefangen. Sie hatten einen gemütlichen Samstagnachmittag geplant mit Hausaufgaben machen, dann einen Film anschauen und anschließend vielleicht Abendessen mit den Hudson-Hummels. Aber am Morgen hatte Carole bemerkt, dass der Ahornbaum vor dem Küchenfenster angefangen hatte, sich zu verfärben. Also hatte sie Burt gefragt, ob er nicht Lust auf einen Tagesausflug hätte, um die herrliche Herbstfärbung der Laubwälder zu bewundern – Indianersommer. Burt hatte ihr von hinten die Arme um die Taille gelegt und gemurmelt: "Das ist die beste Idee, die du je gehabt hast."

Finn und Kurt hatten sich über den Frühstückstisch hinweg angesehen und die Augen gerollt, aber eigentlich fand Kurt es süß. Es grenzte zwar fast schon an öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zärtlichkeiten, aber streng genommen waren sie schließlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Und seit er mit seinem Dad vor etlichen Monaten _Das Gespräch_ geführt hatte, hatte Kurt beschlossen, dass Burt Hummel sich das Recht erworben hatte, Zärtlichkeiten öffentlich zur Schau stellen zu dürfen, wann immer ihm danach war. Burt Hummel ist ein gottverdammter Heiliger.

Burt und Carole werden also bis nach Sonnenuntergang unterwegs sein und Finn ist auf einem Footballspiel mit einer anderen Schule. Kurt und Blaine hatten sich eine ganze Weile wirklich bemüht zu lernen, aber als sie sich mit den Feinheiten der französischen Grammatik befassten, führte das zu einer Unterhaltung über _la petite morte_ und darüber, ob _venir_ im Französischen dieselbe Doppelbedeutung hat wie auf Englisch. Das hatte dazu geführte, dass sie auf dem Bett gelandet waren und das wiederum hat zur Folge, dass ........ Kurt gerade versucht, Blaine seine dunkelblaue Unterhose mit den Zähnen auszuziehen.

Blaine, der gerade eben noch unkontrolliert gestöhnt hat, als Kurts Zunge an seinem Taillengummi entlang geleckt hat, bricht plötzlich in Gekicher aus. "Was machst du da?", prustet er.

Kurt lässt den Rand des Beinausschnitts los, den er zwischen den Zähnen gehalten hat, küsst Blaines Oberschenkel und schaut hoch. "Ich versuche, dich auszuziehen", sagt er. "War das nicht offensichtlich?"

"Ziemlich offensichtlich", antwortet Blaine. "Aber es kitzelt."

"Gutes Kitzeln oder schlechtes Kitzeln?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich nehme an, das hängt davon ab, wie es sich weiter entwickelt." Er schaut Kurt mit einem lasziven Blick an.

Kurt _liebt_ diesen Blick. Er schiebt sich nach oben, um Blaines Mund einzufangen, und – wow – genau so hatte es angefangen, als alles angefangen hatte. Blaines Lächeln, Blaines Lachen, Blaines Mund – hungrig nach Kurt. Anfangs hatte Kurt Bedenken gehabt, dass, wenn sie erst über das reine Küssen hinaus wären, sie es hinter sich lassen würden. Dass sie vergessen würden, wie schön es sein konnte, sich gegenseitig anzutörnen nur durch die Berührung ihrer Lippen, Zähne, Zungen und ihres Atems. Aber so war es gar nicht. Kurt kann Blaine immer noch stundenlang küssen – gelegentlich unterbrochen von ein paar anderen Dingen – und niemals, _niemals_ wird er es leid.

Obwohl er manchmal etwas abgelenkt wird. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel, als Blaine stöhnt bei der Berührung von Kurts Fingern an seinem Ohr, Kurts Hintern packt und ihm sein Becken entgegen schiebt und – _wow_. Es macht Kurt rasend und am liebsten würde er es Blaine heimzahlen – auf gute Art, aber dennoch heimzahlen. Er löst sich von Blaines Lippen, um sein Ohr zu küssen und als er sanft daran knabbert, spürt er, wie Blaine unter ihm anschwillt und er hört ihn genüsslich stöhnen.

Kurt streicht ihm mit der Hand über die Seite. Blaine wimmert, als er sich leicht von ihm weg dreht, aber als Kurt seine Hand unter das Taillengummi schiebt, stöhnt er erneut auf und versenkt seine Finger in Kurts Haaren, als sei er sein Rettungsanker. Und Kurt, der gewöhnlich so gut und schnell mit Worten ist, verliert komplett sein Sprachvermögen und kann nur noch denken _Wow. Das. Ist. Wow._

Blaine andererseits, scheint seine Sprachfähigkeiten niemals zu verlieren. "Oh Kurt", keucht er, als Kurt ihn sanft drückt, "weißt du eigentlich, was du mir antust? Ich glaube du weißt es. Ich glaube, du machst es absichtlich. Ich glaube, du liebst es, mich so aufgelöst zu erleben." Kurt antwortet, indem er seine Lippen an Blaines Kehle legt und fest zu saugen beginnt.

Im Laufe der Zeit hat Kurt Blaines Gerede liebgewonnen, obwohl es ihn anfangs entsetzt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Blaine es fertigbrachte, sich ihm hinzugeben und gleichzeitig noch einen grammatikalisch korrekten Satz zu formulieren. Aber die Beweise waren schwer zu ignorieren – Blaines Körper, seine Hände, sein erhitztes Gesicht und seine Küsse. Blaine gibt sich ihm hin und genießt es mit jeder Faser – Kurts Hände auf ihm, Kurts Zunge auf ihm und er sieht zu, wie Kurt errötet und erlebt, wie ihm die Worte abhanden kommen.

An letzteres hat sich auch Blaine erst einmal gewöhnen müssen. Er hat lernen müssen, aus einer Geste, einem harten Zupacken, einem Keuchen oder Stöhnen ein "Ja", "Bitte, mach das noch einmal" oder ein "Das ist mehr als nur gut" und "Ich liebe dich", herauszuhören.

Kurt gleicht seine Sprachlosigkeit aus, indem er über Sex spricht, wenn sie gerade keinen haben. Und nicht etwa auf die "schade, dass wir nur am Telefon reden können oder wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit und ich kann dir nur zuflüstern, was ich gerne mit dir machen würde und es nicht wirklich machen" Art. Er hatte immer geglaubt, so über Sex zu reden, wäre überflüssig und unromantisch. Bis —

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie waren schon eine ganze Zeit lang miteinander gegangen, als sie sich auf dem Rücksitz von Kurts Navigator küssten, umarmten und begrapschten und Kurt – voller Begierde und ohne nachzudenken – mit der Hand an Blaines Reißverschluss fasste.

Blaine zuckte zurück.

Kurts alte Furcht vor Zurückweisung erwachte sofort wieder. Er konnte nichts sagen, löste sich von Blaine, sah den überraschten Blick seiner weit aufgerissenen Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Nein", keuchte Blaine, "das ist es nicht. Ich will es. Ich habe das wirkliche, _wirklich_ gewollt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Blaine rückte näher an Kurt heran und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. "Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet. Ich hatte angenommen – ich hatte gedacht, du würdest es langsamer angehen wollen."

Kurt spürte, wie das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf langsam weniger wurde, sein Atem sich beruhigte und der Druck auf seiner Brust nachließ. "Das hatte ich auch gedacht", sagte er. "Aber— "

Er wusste nicht, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. So viele Gedanken und Nicht-Gedanken schwirrten gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf, aber er konnte keinen von ihnen soweit verlangsamen, dass er einen Sinn ergeben würde. Blaine schaute ihn nur an, besorgt aber geduldig, seine Augen glänzten im Dämmerlicht und Kurt wusste, dass Blaine warten würde, ganz gleich, wie lange Kurt brauchen würde, um seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Das half.

"Erinnerst du dich, damals, bevor wir zusammen waren – als ich zu dir gesagt habe, dass ich nicht finde, dass die bildlichen Details romantisch sind?"

Blaine zuckte zusammen, fasste sich wieder und lächelte. "Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?"

Er nahm Kurts zitternde Hände in seine, aber Kurts Stimme bebte immer noch. "Blaine, _alles_ , woran ich jetzt denken kann, sind die bildlichen Details. Und ich fühle so viel gleichzeitig. Ich dachte immer, Romantik, das wären Kerzen und Blumen und Händchen-halten, aber wenn ich daran denke, so mit dir zusammen zu sein, das alles mit dir zu erleben, dann ist das romantischer für mich als alle Rosen zusammen, die jemals in Chile gewachsen sind."

Die Anspannung wich aus Blaines Gesicht. Er öffnete den Mund und Kurt wartete darauf, dass er etwas Ermutigendes antworten würde, als —

 _Wham!_ Blaines Mund war auf Kurts Lippen, seine Zunge streichelte über Kurts Schneidezähne und, _oh, wieder einmal sprachlos_. Kurt spürte seinen Herzschlag – oder war es Blaines Herz? – in seinen Ohren pochen, und als er dieses Mal nach unten fasste, hielt Blaine ihn nicht auf. Blaines Gesicht – seine Lust, sein Begehren, seine erhitzten Wangen und seine Schönheit – Kurt hatte immer gewusst, dass Blaine schön war, aber das hier übertraf alles. Es erfüllte Kurt mit Ehrfurcht.

Danach hatten sie angefangen, über den Sex miteinander zu sprechen, denn Blaine braucht das. Er braucht die Klarheit und Unmissverständlichkeit von Worten, um Dinge wie Begehren, Gefühle, Emotionen für ihn greifbar zu machen. Und Kurt ist bereit – bereitwillig sogar – sie ihm zu geben. Kurt muss Blaine sagen, was er sich von ihm wünscht und Blaine muss umgekehrt seine Wünsche und Vorstellungen mit Kurt teilen. Es hatte Kurt überrascht, wie leicht es sein konnte, über die bildlichen Details zu sprechen, welche Gefühle es in ihm auslöste – Zuneigung und Selbstvertrauen. (Obwohl er immer noch in hysterisches Gekicher ausbrechen kann, wenn er an Wörter wie 'Frottage' oder 'Prostata' denkt. Ernsthaft jetzt, das mussten wohl die beiden, am unromantischsten klingenden Wörter der gesamten englischen Sprache sein.)

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

"Weißt du", sagt Blaine, als er sich von Kurts Lippen löst – und es ist eigentlich unfair, aber Blaine keucht und seine Augen sind dunkel und hungrig und wenn er dafür mit diesem Anblick belohnt wird, dann kann Kurt ihm die kurzzeitige Separation ihrer Lippen noch einmal verzeihen – "Es ist absolut ungerecht, dass einer von uns beiden immer noch was anhat." Blaine stützt sich hoch und Kurt setzt sich rittlings auf seine Beine und während sie sich gegenseitig an Lippen, Zunge und Ohren knabbern, öffnet Blaine den letzten Knopf an Kurts Hemd und streift es ihm über die Schultern. Er zieht es ihm von den Armen und wirft es auf den Boden. (Seit er mit Blaine zusammen ist, hat Kurt sehr viel mehr Bügelwäsche als vorher.) Blaine drängt sich ihm entgegen und presst seine nackte Brust an Kurts und es ist das wunderbarste Gefühl der Welt, so viel Haut und so viel Blaine.

Blaine kichert an Kurts Ohr.

"Darf ich mitlachen?" flüstert Kurt, der sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hat an Blaines schrägen Humor in den ernsthaftesten Situationen.

"Das Tier mit den zwei Rücken", sagt Blaine, immer noch an Kurts Ohr. "Es ist ein Zitat aus _Othello_. Jago sagt es. Wenn zwei Menschen Liebe machen, dann sehen sie so aus."

"Du meine Güte, du bist heute aber romantisch", stöhnt Kurt und schiebt Blaine im Spaß von sich.

Aber Blaine zieht ihn mit sich zurück auf die Matratze, hält sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und sieht ihn an mit diesem Blick, der in Kurts Bauch Schmetterlinge freilässt. "Ich liebe es, dich beim Sex anzuschauen." Blaine küsst ihn so sanft, dass Kurt fast das Herz in der Brust zerspringt.

Oh heiliger Bimbam.

Nichts von alledem – von diesem wunderbaren, diesem ..... – würde geschehen, ohne die ständigen Gespräche mit Blaine. Zu lernen, ganz offen und ehrlich mit Blaine zu sein, hat Kurt erkennen lassen, wann es notwendig und sicher ist, auch mit anderen Menschen in seinem Leben – den richtigen Menschen, denen, die ihn lieben – seine Gedanken zu teilen. Nicht so, wie er es üblicherweise macht, mit spitzer Zunge und scharfem Sarkasmus, sondern ruhig und sanft – auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn verletzten könnten, aber in der Gewissheit, dass sie es nicht tun werden.

Nur deshalb konnte Kurt den Mut fassen, _Das Gespräch_ mit seinem Vater zu führen.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Als Burt an jenem Donnerstagabend die Küche betrat für ihre regelmäßige Vater-Sohn-Zeit, erwartete er, die Zutaten für Rote-Johannisbeer-Crèpes auf der Kücheninsel vorzufinden. Aber da war nichts. Nur Kurt, der an der Spüle lehnte und gedankenverloren einen Kochlöffel zwischen den Fingern herumwirbelte.

"Hallo Dad." Kurt schaute hoch.

"Soll ich dir helfen, die Zutaten herauszuholen?"

"Nein", antwortete Kurt. "Wir kochen heute nicht."

"Oh", sagte Burt und runzelte die Stirn. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Es geht mir gut, Dad." Kurt machte eine Geste zum Küchentisch. "Setz dich. Ich habe dir ein Bier eingeschenkt."

"Danke", sagte Burt und zog den Stuhl zurück. "Sagst du sonst nicht immer, Bier hätte nur leere Kalorien?"

"Ein klein wenig Alkohol ist gut für dein Herz", säuselte Kurt und setzte sich gegenüber von Burt an den Tisch. "Aber wie dem auch sei, du wirst es brauchen."

"Oh, wirklich?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon", sagte Kurt. Er holte tief Luft – _bleib ruhig, rede weiter_ – und legte los. "Dad, das wird jetzt nicht einfach für dich sein und es wird auch nicht einfach für mich sein, also tu mir bitte den Gefallen und hör mir erst einmal zu, bevor du reagierst. Okay?"

Burt schaute ihn aufmerksam an. "Ich werde es versuchen. Worum geht's?"

"Erinnerst du dich an damals, als Blaine hier übernachtet hat und du verärgert warst, weil ich dich nicht vorher gefragt hatte?"

"Ja."

"Und du hast dich über mein unangemessenes Verhalten beklagt?"

"Ja."

"Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit, das Wort 'unangemessen' genauer zu definieren."

"Oh."

Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug. "Dad, ich liebe Blaine."

"Ich weiß."

"Und ich weiß, dass ich für dich wahrscheinlich wie ein naiver Teenager klinge – und vielleicht bin ich das ja auch – aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sein würde. Ich meine, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so etwas in Ohio zu finden, und auch nicht, bevor ich 25 bin, und ich hatte nicht erwartet, so – ich hatte nicht erwartet _so viel_ zu fühlen. Dad, es geht hier nicht nur um Rosen, Liebeslieder und Plüschhasen. Blaine gibt mir das Gefühl, vollständig und heil zu sein. Er schenkt mir Stärke. Durch ihn lerne ich neue, großartige Seiten an mir kennen, von denen ich nie gewusst hatte, dass ich sie habe."

Burt sah ihn an und nickte und Kurt fragte sich, ob es nur die Zurkenntnisnahme dessen war, was er gesagt hatte, oder aber Zustimmung. Er konnte den Blick seinen Vaters nicht ergründen. Aber er sah, dass Burt Hummel gerührt und verwirrt war und sich bewundernswert schlug. In dem Augenblick spürte er eine Welle der Zuneigung für seinen Vater – eine Zuneigung, die es leichter machte, die nächsten Worte zu formulieren.

"Dad, ich finde nicht genug Worte dafür, Blaine zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Und ich weiß, wir sind jung. Wenn ich es hätte vorausplanen können, dann hätte ich damit gewartet bis ich älter bin, bevor ich mich so verliebe. Aber ich konnte nicht. Blaine ist Blaine. Ihn zu berühren, mit ihm zusammen zu sein – es fühlt sich an wie die _angemessenste_ Sache der Welt. Ich fühle mich mit ihm so sicher."

Burt betrachtete Kurt eindringlich und trank einen Schluck Bier. "Möchtest du, dass ich etwas sage?"

"Einen Moment noch. Da ist noch etwas anderes", sagte Kurt und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. "Ich weiß, das ist jetzt ziemlich viel von dir verlangt. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt unangenehm und es wäre besser, wenn ich mit dem Sex einfach warten würde, bis ich 30 bin. Aber das werde ich nicht. Und ja, wir könnten einfach weiterhin den Rücksitz des Navigators nutzen —" _okay, das war jetzt vielleicht doch etwas zu viel Information_ , dachte Kurt, als sein Vater sich überrascht räusperte. Aber er wollte seinen Vater nicht hintergehen, nicht so tun, als hätten sie nicht bereits damit angefangen, ihn im Glauben lassen, ein einfaches _Nein_ würde genügen, das, was da zwischen Kurt und Blaine passierte, aufzuhalten.

"Tut mir leid, Dad. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich habe gehört – wir haben beide gehört – was geschieht, wenn zwei Jungs auf einem einsamen Parkplatz miteinander erwischt werden." Kurt sah den Beschützerinstinkt in den Augen seines Vaters aufflackern. "Und ich will mich nicht davonschleichen und es vor dir verstecken, als wäre es etwas, wofür ich mich schämen müsste. Denn das ist es nicht. Wir bedeuten einander wirklich, _wirklich_ viel."

Kurt tat einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen. "Okay, Dad. Bitte ignoriere die Tränen. Du bist dran."

Burt seufzte und trank noch einen Schluck Bier. Er stellte das Glas mit Nachdruck zurück auf den Tisch und schob es zur Seite. "Kurt", sagte er. "Erinnerst du dich auch noch an das andere Gespräch, das wir hatten?"

"Das mit den Info-Broschüren? Ja."

"Weißt du noch, was ich gesagt habe?"

"Das ich mit dem Sex warten soll, bis ich 30 bin und nicht gleich mit jedem ins Bett gehen soll?"

"So in etwa", seufzte Burt. "Was ich damit eigentlich hatte sagen wollen ist, dass ich mir wünsche, dass du – wenn du bereit dazu bist – Sex als eine tiefere Verbindung zu einem anderen Menschen erfahren kannst. Denn Sex, Kurt, ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes. Und ich möchte nicht, dass es für dich weniger ist als genau das."

Burt zog das Bier wieder zu sich heran. "Als du geboren wurdest, hatte ich alles schon genau geplant. Ich würde dir raten, zu warten, bis du verheiratet bist, oder zumindest, bis zu deiner Verlobung – obwohl ich, Gott weiß, nicht solange gewartet habe – denn ich habe Fehler gemacht, die du nicht auch machen solltest. Ich habe anderen Menschen weh getan, Kurt und sie haben mir weh getan und dann traf ich deine Mutter und es war – anders. Es war etwas Besonderes. Ich hatte vorher _keine Vorstellung_ davon gehabt, dass es zwischen zwei Menschen so sein könnte." Eine Pause, ein Seufzer. "Und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich das nie zu dir würde sagen können, denn – nun ja, auch wenn sich in Massachusetts die Dinge in der Zwischenzeit geändert haben, aber – . Kurt, so sehr ich auch jetzt an der Politik teilhabe, aber die Wähler dieses Staates hatten die Frechheit, dafür zu stimmen, dass _mein Sohn_ nicht heiraten darf. Scheiß auf ihre gottverdammte Moral." Er schlug mit einem lauten _Rums!_ die Hand auf den Tisch, dass das Bier im Glas nur so schwappte.

Die Wut in Burts Stimme, in seinen Augen – manchmal ist das genau die Liebe, die Kurt braucht. "Oh Gott, ich brauche ein Kleenex", sagte Kurt. "Warte kurz." Er stand auf, um eine Box mit Papiertüchern von der Fensterbank zu holen, dann setzte er sich wieder hin. "Okay."

Burt räusperte sich. "Ich weiß, wie viel du Blaine bedeutest. Ich sehe es an seinem Verhalten, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, der Art und Weise, wie er sich der ganzen Familie gegenüber verhält. Als er damals das erste Mal bei mir in der Garage aufgetaucht war, hätte ihn ein Teil von mir am Liebsten rausgeschmissen, weil er sich in Dinge einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen, aber der andere Teil verstand es irgendwie. Er wusste es damals selbst noch nicht, aber _ich_ konnte es sehen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sehr er dich liebt."

"Oh – "

"Und die Gardinenpredigt, als Blaine hier geschlafen hat, tut mir leid. Ich kannte ihn damals noch nicht und ich wusste, dass du verrückt nach ihm warst und dachte, er wollte dich ausnutzen. Ich machte mir Sorgen um dich, Kurt. Ich bin es so leid, dass manche Menschen immer noch glauben, es wäre in Ordnung, dir weh zu tun. Bei unserem Gespräch damals meinte ich mit 'unangemessenem Verhalten' Sex, Rumgeknutsche – verdammt, ich zählte wahrscheinlich sogar Händchen-halten dazu. Denn ich hatte das Vertrauen in unsere Gesellschaft verloren. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in Lima, Ohio, irgendjemanden geben würde, der gut genug war für dich und ich wollte nicht, dass du dein Herz irgend einem Schwachkopf hinterher wirfst, dem es nur um den Kick geht."

Kurt nahm das Kleenex von seiner Wange und grinste. "Darf ich Blaine sagen, dass du ihn für einen Schwachkopf gehalten hast?"

Burt lachte. "Du kannst ihm sagen, was du willst, Kurt. Denn das ändert nichts daran, wie ich ihn heute sehe. Ich weiß, dass er gut zu dir ist und dass ihm etwas an dir liegt und abgesehen von meinen beiden Söhnen, ist er der anständigste Junge, den ich kenne. Ich werde nicht so tun, als würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass ihr beiden euch auseinander lebt, euch gegenseitig verletzt, selbst, wenn es gar nicht eure Absicht ist. Aber dieses Risiko wird immer bleiben, ob ihr nun miteinander intim seid oder nicht. Kurt, ich bin absolut nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass du mit jemandem schläfst, aber das werde ich wahrscheinlich auch dann noch nicht sein, wenn du 40 bist. Und ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass ihr euch in eine gefährliche Situation begebt, weil ihr euch in meinem Haus nicht sicher fühlen könnt. Aber—"

"Aber was, Dad?"

"Wenn ihr wirklich bereit seid für mehr Intimität, dann geht es langsam an. Es ist kein Wettrennen. Ihr müsst nicht alles auf einmal tun."

Kurt spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen kroch.

Dann umarmten sie sich lange und intensiv.

Natürlich gibt es Grundregeln. Wie zum Beispiel, sich nicht vor Finn damit zu brüsten, es auf Kurts Zimmer zu beschränken und sich nicht den ganzen Tag dort einzuschließen und den Rest der Familie zu ignorieren (als würde Kurt auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken, Sex mit Blaine zu haben, wenn irgendjemand zuhause ist – außer vielleicht, wenn sie alle sehr, _sehr fest_ schlafen), sich an Burt oder Carole zu wenden, wenn ihm irgendetwas zu viel wird und sich von Blaine nicht unter Druck setzen zu lassen und umgekehrt natürlich auch. Und, dass Burt auch mit Blaine sprechen wird – _oh, der arme, mutige Blaine_.

Obwohl sie es nicht extra betonen, ist ihnen beiden klar, Kurt und seinem Vater, dass Kurt jetzt keinen _Freibrief_ hat, andere Jungs mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen – als würde Kurt das überhaupt wollen – denn bei dieser Übereinkunft geht es nicht um Sex im Allgemeinen. Es geht um diese unglaubliche, erschreckende, wundervolle Beziehung zwischen Kurt und Blaine.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Im Großen und Ganzen haben sie sich an Burts Rat gehalten, es nicht zu übereilen und sich an jede neue Erfahrung erst mal zu gewöhnen, bevor sie etwas Neues versuchen. Sie haben es sich mit der Hand gemacht und waren begeistert; und mit dem Mund und waren selig vor Glück; und sie haben – okay, es müsste _wirklich_ ein anderes Wort geben für Frottage. Kurt würde _Paradies_ vorschlagen. Blaine hat Kurt gesagt, dass er sich vorgestellt hat, wie Kurt _in_ ihm ist, aber das haben sie noch nicht ausprobiert. Sie lernen ihre Körper _langsam_ kennen, denn sie haben Zeit – aber auch, weil sie Teenager sind und, auch wenn die Fantasie noch so faszinierend ist, meistens viel zu früh kommen, als dass sie es überhaupt soweit schaffen könnten.

Sie sind sich beide einig, dass schwul zu sein den Vorteil hat, dass es so viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten gibt, Sex miteinander zu haben. Nicht, dass Hetero-Paare etwa weniger Möglichkeiten hätten – aber sie zählen vieles nicht als Sex, wenn es dabei nicht zur Penetration kommt. Und das ist eigentlich schade, denn wenn es auch sicherlich interessant und spaßig ist, wer was wohin steckt, so ist es nicht das, was den Sex so gewaltig macht. Die Macht und Stärke, die sie fühlen, kommt daher, dass sie gemeinsam miteinander nackt und verwundbar und überwältigt sind.

Genauso fühlt Kurt sich jetzt gerade. Alle Kleidungsstücke sind verschwunden und sie haben ihre Positionen vertauscht. Kurt wird von Blaines herrlichem Gewicht in die Matratze gedrückt. Er wird nie über dieses wunderbare Gefühl hinwegkommen, wenn ihre nackten Oberkörper sich berühren, wird niemals müde werden, mit den Fingern über die Muskeln in Blaines Armen, seinem Rücken, seinem Hintern zu wandern.

"Oh Gott, Kurt", stöhnt Blaine – denn so ziemlich alles, was er sagt, wenn sie so zusammen sind, kommt in einem Stöhnen – "ich brauche deinen Finger – in mir."

Kurt ergreift Blaines Arme, dreht ihn auf den Rücken und presst ihn mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht aufs Bett. Miteinander zu reden ist einfach der Hammmer.

Sie haben es vorher noch nie gemacht und wenn Blaine sich von Kurts jugendlichem Leichtsinn hätte anstecken lassen, nicht vorauszuplanen und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen, dann wäre Kurt jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht darauf vorbereitet. Aber Blaine hat immer und immer wieder davon gesprochen – so oft, dass Kurt schließlich beschlossen hatte, es an sich selbst auszuprobieren und, zu seiner großen Überraschung – _oha – wow –_ und im Nachttisch ist eine Tube Gleitgel und Kurt ist so absolut bereit dafür, Blaine in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Er lässt sich Zeit, spürt, wie Blaines Körper reagiert und sich unter Kurts sanfter Berührung entspannt, bis: "Oh. Genau da. Oh Kurt." Kurt küsst Blaines Hals, spürt wie seine Finger sich in seinen Haaren verfangen, als er mit der Zunge über Blaines Brust nach unten wandert, zu diesem Ort, den er so liebt.

"Oh Kurt, oh Gott. Du liebst mich", keucht Blaine, bevor er sich völlig verliert.

Kurt liebt es, dass Blaine sich mit ihm so gehen lässt; jegliche Kontrolle abgibt. Er ist dann so ganz anders als der Junge, den Kurt in diesen ersten paar Monaten zu kennen geglaubt hatte – der Junge, der immer cool und gelassen war und immer genau wusste, was er sagen und tun musste. Damals hatte Kurt so jemanden nötig gehabt, jemanden, der so ganz anders war als er selbst, der einen Gegenpol darstellte zu all der Hitze, dem Trubel und Durcheinander, die ihn ständig umgeben hatten. Es hatte Kurt geholfen, selbst wieder mutiger, gelassener und selbstsicherer zu werden – bis er keinen Mentor und Führer mehr gebraucht hatte. Bis er jemanden brauchte, der ihm ebenbürtig war. Und dann hatte er gesehen, wie Blaine sich ihm mehr und mehr offenbart hatte, seine Selbstsicherheit Schicht um Schicht abgelegt und den zitternden, unsicheren Jungen bloßgestellt hatte, denn er sonst niemandem zeigte.

Blaine ist auch nur ein Mensch und dafür liebt Kurt ihn umso mehr. Er möchte ihn in die Arme schließen und ihn schützen vor der Wirklichkeit und dem Schmerz, die ihn selbst viel zu zynisch und wachsam haben werden lassen. Blaine muss immer Blaine bleiben; optimistisch, verwundbar und liebenswürdig. Es gibt Kurt Hoffnung, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Vorverurteilung, Gewalt und Grausamkeit besteht. Sie besteht auch aus Liebe.

 

**~ ***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die einzige Anerkennung, die ein Autor hier auf dieser Platform hat, sind **Kommentare und/oder Kudos**. Es wäre sehr schön, wenn ihr euch dafür ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen würdet, zumal auch möglich, wenn man keine account hier hat. Und übrigens: ein kudo ist nur ein Klick ;-)  <3 <3 <3


End file.
